Diaforetikes Pandora
by cinnynese
Summary: CH 2 UPDATED! Kisah sebuah patung yang dihidupkan oleh para Dewa abad 21/Kibum heran apa yang dimilliki namja itu bisa membuat orang lain bahagia jika didekatnya?/"Kibum-ah! kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kau punya namjachingu secantik dan semanis ini!"/Yesung Kibum Sungmin Kangin SJ/ KiSung Yaoi fic/ RnR please
1. Pandora's First Breath

**Diaforetikes Pandora**

**.**

**Cast: Yesung, Kibum, Sungmin, Kangin, All SJ members, other cast**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning: PG, BL, Typos, gj, abal, aneh**

**A/N: Annyeong~ sebelumnya maaf karena mungkin kalian ada yg gak kenal author. krena ak ganti pen name jadi cinnynese yg aslinya adalah Es In Mea Sanguine.**

**well um, ff ini adalah request dari Magieapril dan ada beberapa readers minta yang minta Kisung. hehe.**

**.**

**Ini pengalaman pertama ku buat genre fantasy, jadi ff ini bner-bener sebuah khayalan yang khayal bgt #lha**

**.**

**Enough said, enjoy~**

**.**

* * *

Di sebuah tempat yang kasat mata, jauh diatas langit kota Seoul, terlihat seorang dewa manis sedang memahat sebuah patung. Ia tidak menyadari dewa lain masuk kedalam daerahnya dan memanggil namanya.

"Sungmin!"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya suara ketukan alat pahat yang terdengar keras. Dewa itu mendengus kesal lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada dewa manis bernama Sungmin itu.

"Haphaesteus ke empat!" Panggilnya lagi sedikit kencang.

Sungmin berjingat kaget, menoleh dan mendapati temannya itu menatapnya dongkol.

"Ada apa? tidak usah berteriak, aku tidak tuli Hyukjae" jawabnya, lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali pada patung yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Dewa bernama Hyukjae itu tidak mengatakan apapun untuk beberapa saat. Ia hanya mengamati apa yang dikerjakan Sungmin karena dewa manis itu terlihat serius sekali.

Kedua mata Hyukjae menelusuri maha karya Sungmin. Menurutnya patung yang kini Sungmin pahat sangat menakjubkan. Ini saja belum selesai, apalagi kalau sudah jadi, pasti benar-benar menjadi sangat indah. Mata sipit yang tajam, hidung mancung, pipi yang berisi, dan jangan lupakan jari-jari yang mungil itu. Meskipun benda ini tidak berwarna, tapi hanya dengan membayangkannya saja ia sudah dapat menebak.

"Apa ini tugas dari Kangin?" Tanya Hyukjae seraya menyentuh lembut bagian rahang patung itu. Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menghela nafas.

"Tepat sekali." Dewa manis itu buru-buru mengambil selembar penggosok dan digosokkan pada bibir patung itu, membuat efek mengkilap pada daerah tersebut. "Kadang aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya,"

Hyukjae tersenyum lalu menduduki sebuah kursi dekat Sungmin, "Kali ini apa yang ia minta?"

"Membuat Pandora," Jawaban Sungmin sungguh membuat temannya membelalakkan mata.

"A-Apa? Pandora? bukankah itu..."

"Ya, Patung yang dihidupkan oleh Zeus pertama, dan diciptakan oleh Generasi Haphaestus pertama." Potong Sungmin. Sedangkan Hyukjae masih saja melongo.

"Tidak heran kau lah dewa yang disuruh nya. Ayahmu adalah Zeus keempat. Jadi, aku percaya seorang Zeus akan menginginkan sesuatu yang pernah di hidupkan oleh nenek moyangnya," ucap Hyukjae setelah sesaat tersadar dari ekspresi terperangahnya.

"Entahlah," Sungmin menggedikkan bahu, "Apa aku batalkan saja patung ini?"

"Kau bercanda! Kami pasti akan menunggu keindahan patung ini saat sudah selesai! Kau harus menyelesaikannya"

Sungmin terlihat ragu, ia memainkan alat pemahat yang ia pegang, sepertinya terlihat gugup. "Tapi... bukankah Pandora yang sesungguhnya adalah wanita? Aku malah membuatnya menjadi seorang pria,"

Hyukjae tertawa kecil, "Bukankah semua disini pria? ah, maksudku... Ayah-Ibu mu pria, kekasihku pria, intinya generasi dewa kita semua pria. Tidak ada goddess disini. Manfaatkan itu,"

"Kau benar."

mereka berdua bertukar senyum sebelum Hyukjae bertanya lagi

"Yah, jadi kapan Pandora kedua jadi?"

"Besok pagi," ucap Sungmin yakin.

.

.

* * *

Suasana ramai pada gedung berpilar ini membuat Sungmin semakin gugup, pasalnya dewa itu kurang yakin dengan karya nya yang akan dipublikasikan itu. Tapi, akankah Kangin menyukainya?

"Yah, berhenti mondar-mandir seperti itu! kau membuatku pusing!" ucap Hyukjae.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, tapi rasa gugupnya tidak juga hilang. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan Ayahnya yang murka karena hasilnya mengecewakan, atau itu bukan seperti yang ia inginkan. Sungmin menghela nafas keras, cukup terdengar oleh teman disebelahnya.

"Sudahlah, semua pasti baik-baik saja. Mereka akan menyukainya, percayalah!" tepukan pundak dari Hyukjae membuat Sungmin sedikit tersenyum, setidaknya masih ada orang yang menyemangatinya.

.

BOOONNGGG

Terdengar terompet khas negeri Theos yang ditiupkan dengan kencang, menandakan inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para Dewa.

Sungmin menatap tangannya yang lembab, kegugupan membuat telapak tangannya berkeringat ternyata. Dewa itu memejamkan mata seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan berjalan dengan lancar.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin duduk disebelah Kangin sambil meremas-remas atasannya karena ia terus memperhatikan dayang-dayang mulai menarik kain penutup patung buatannya.

Dan...

Terkesiap.

Itulah yang dilakukan para dewa saat patung Pandora terekspos. Mata mereka tidak lepas dari setiap jengkal maha Karya Sungmin itu.

Kangin, yang masih terperangah perlahan berjalan mendekat pada patung tersebut. Membiarkan jari-jarinya menyentuh setiap lekuk patung indah itu. Bibirnya tanpa disadari terbentuk sebuah senyuman puas, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang pemahat.

"Seni mu tak dapat diragukan lagi Sungmin. Ayah bangga padamu, begitu juga Zeus pertama," Mendengar pujian dari Ayahnya, Sungmin tersenyum senang seakan kegugupan yang semula melanda dirinya hilang seketika.

Kangin memberi kode kepada semua dewa pilihan untuk mendekat dan bersiap untuk memberikan kehidupan pada patung indah itu. Sekitar 9 dewa pilihan termasuk Kangin telah berdiri melingkari patung tersebut.

Kangin yang berperan sebagai Zeus di negeri Theos segera memulai nya dengan menekan dua jari tangan kanannya pada kening Pandora, lalu beberapa saat kemudian Patung yang masih keras dan tidak berwarna itu perlahan semakin menampakkan kenyataannya. Rambutnya yang semula kaku kini melembut dan berwarna merah terang. Wajahnya , lalu seluruh tubuhnya telah menjadi kulit seputih susu. Mereka menyaksikan itu semua didepan mata. Sayang nya, Kangin hanya menghidupkannya, ia tahu memberi roh bukanlah tugasnya.

Maka dari kedelapan dewa lain yang melingkari patung itu, cucu Athena - Hangeng lah yang memberinya roh. Hangeng mendekat dan mulai meniup roh pada Pandora, membuat retina patung itu bergerak membesar dan mengecil seperti sedang menyeimbangkan cahaya yang masuk kedalamnya.

"-uhukk"

Para dewa tersenyum, sedangkan Sungmin membulatkan matanya melihat Pandora tersedak dengan nafas pertamanya sendiri.

Kini Pandora hidup. Ia mulai mengerjapkan mata perlahan menoleh pada semua dewa yang melingkarinya.

Ya, dan ekspresi Pandora yang kebingungan itu membuat semua penghuni negeri Theos berdecak kagum. Tunggu, bagaimana ketika sedang bingung seseorang bisa terlihat begitu indah? Mungkin hanya Pandora.

Mulai dari mengabsen jarinya, lalu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, dan berakhir menyentuh wajahnya sendiri, Pandora terlihat begitu antusias dengan kehidupan dirinya. Senyuman manis yang membuat para dewa berdebar itu tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Perlahan, Sungmin ikut tersenyum dengan pemandangan itu. Dalam hatinya, ada perasaan bangga yang sangat besar karena Kangin terlihat puas dengan segala yang ada dalam diri Pandora.

.

.

* * *

"Tidakkah dia terlihat sempurna?" Kangin hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Istrinya, Leeteuk.

Mereka sedang memantau kegiatan Pandora dan terhenti saat melihat Henry selesai menata rambut Pandora yang kini terlihat menawan itu.

"Tapi ia punya kekurangan," ucap Kangin

"Apa itu?"

"Ia sempurna dan itu kekurangannya."

Leeteuk tertawa kecil, lalu berniat pergi meninggalkan Kangin untuk menyusul Pandora yang sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hei, mau kemana?" tanya Kangin membuat langkah Leeteuk terhenti.

"Aku ingin mendengar suara Pandora, Ryeowook akan melatihnya bernyanyi sekarang," jawab Leeeteuk buru-buru.

Kangin mengangguk mengerti dan Leeteuk segera menggandengnya untuk segera mengikuti kelas bernyanyi Ryeowook.

.

.

* * *

_"Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars!_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

_It's okay not to be okay.._

_Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart._

_Tears don't mean you're losing,_

_everybody bruising,_

_Just be true to who you are!"_

Dentingan piano yang berasal dari jemari lincah Ryeowook menutup lagu indah tersebut, membuat semua dewa yang ada dalam aula itu bertepuk tangan riuh dan melempar pujian pada kedua sosok di depan kelas mereka.

"Apa kau memberinya kecerdasan dan rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan? ia sangat cepat menguasai cara bernyanyi," tanya Kangin membuat Leeteuk terkikik geli.

"Sepertinya ya, dalam seminggu ini entah bagaimana bisa Pandora sudah menguasai semua kelebihan yang dimiliki para dewa. itu sangat mengherankan sekaligus menakjubkan. Bahkan kini kecantikannya hampir setara dengan Aphrodite," ucap Leeteuk antusias.

"Aphrodite yang mana?"

"Yang bernama Heechul itu."

Kangin ber 'oh' ria sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tapi bukankah dia sendiri yang memberikan anugerah itu pada Pandora? Jadi sudah pasti Heechul tidak merasa bahwa Pandora adalah saingannya."

Leeteuk mengiyakan Kangin lalu melihat kearah Pandora yang kini sedang dikerumuni para dewa, membuatnya ingin bergabung.

"Sebaiknya kita berdua kesana, mereka sedang berkumpul"

Kangin hanya pasrah ditarik oleh istrinya menuju kerumunan itu.

.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Leeteuk membuat para dewa yang sedang bersama Pandora menoleh.

"Ah Leeteuk-ssi!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Leeteuk dan Kangin mengambil posisi duduk mereka lalu ikut menghadap Pandora yang hanya tersenyum sangat manis.

"Kami kagum dengan suara Pandora tadi, ia seperti sudah pernah bernyanyi bertahun-tahun seperti Apollo!" ucap Hyunkjae membuat Ryeowook cemberut.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan panggil aku Apollo! Lagipula Pandora bisa karena aku ini guru yang pintar! " kata Ryeowook sambil menjulurkan lidah pada Hyukjae.

"Kau hanya tidak terima dia lebih baik darimu!" balas Hyukjae. Ryeowook semakin kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Leeteuk, yang memiliki sifat keibuan tidak tahan dengan pertengkaran konyol mereka, "Sudahlah, jangan seperti anak kecil. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan tadi?"

Karena dari Hyukjae maupun Ryeowook tidak bicara, Henry memutuskan untuk menjawab Leeteuk, "Kami berpikir untuk memberikannya sebuah nama. Nama yang sangat cocok untuknya."

"Dan apakah itu?"

Pandora memiringkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia juga penasaran dengan nama barunya.

"Yesung. Bukankah itu bagus? sangat mencerminkan suaranya yang indah!"

Leeteuk dan Kangin berpandangan, lalu tersenyum.

"Kami setuju. Bagaimana denganmu Pandora?" tanya Leeteuk pada sambil mengelus rambutnya.

Pandora terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Yesung..."

"Yesung..." ulangnya lagi. "Aku menyukainya."

Dewa lain tersenyum dan mulai mencubiti pipi Yesung sambil tertawa.

.

.

* * *

Negeri Theos telah berganti langit, semula cerah, kini digantikan gelapnya malam. Namun hanya karena itu tidak mempengaruhi terangnya negeri ini. Sebagian dewa masih beraktifitas seperti biasa, sebagian beristirahat untuk mengisi tenaga mereka.

Yesung, sosok cantik itu masih terjaga dari tidurnya. Otak cerdasnya menuntut sesuatu untuk berpikir lebih dalam tentang dirinya. Apakah itu?

Ini semua tentang dirinya.

Sebenarnya siapa dia?

Dewa kah?

Seorang Titan kah? tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, karena tubuh titan hampir dua kali lipat besar dewa, sedangkan dirinya? mungkin hanya setengah tinggi dewa.

Ia mulai bingung dengan identitasnya. Salahkan Leeteuk karena memberinya rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar.

Jadi.. Makhluk apa kah dirinya?

.

.

* * *

Pagi itu Hangeng terlihat sangat buru-buru memasuki gedung tempat tinggal Kangin, sepertinya ada hal penting yang harus ia sampaikan.

Ia terus berjalan di lorong megah itu, kecemasan terlihat dari wajahnya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya, dan Di tangannya kini menggenggam secarik kertas.

Cklek

Dibukanya pintu ruangan dimana Kangin biasa bersemayam, ia tidak peduli tentang kesopanan, yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanya berbicara dengan Kangin.

"Kangin..." Panggil Hangeng.

Dewa yang dipanggil menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tungku mewah yang berisi genangan air jernih itu.

"Ah, ada apa?"

Hangeng berjalan cepat kearahnya dan memberikan kertas itu kepada Kangin. Sang Zeus mengeryitkan kening nya tidak mengerti, tapi ia tetap mengambil kertas itu.

Manik Kangin bergerak-gerak membaca isi kertas itu, lalu ia membelalakkan matanya setelah selesai membaca. Wajahnya berubah geram dan ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh mencuri apapun dari gunung Olympus! Bahkan seorang titan sekalipun!" geramnya

Hangeng mengangguk cepat, "Kita harus segera menyusun strategi untuk membatalkan rencana Siwon!"

Kangin terdiam dan otaknya mulai berpikir. Apa yang kira-kira akan membatalkan niat Siwon itu?

"Apa kau punya ide?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkannya, tapi hanya menunggu persetujuanmu saja," Tentu saja Geng sudah memikirkan nya matang-matang, bukankah dia dewa perang?

"Apa yang akan kau katakan?"

Hangeng menghela nafas, "Kita... korbankan Yesung,"

Kangin terkejut. Bukankah ini deja vu? Dulu ketika hal seperti ini terjadi, Pandora lah yang di korbankan. Ia dinikahkan dengan salah satu titan agar titan itu membatalkan rencananya. Tapi apa ia akan membiarkan makhluk kesayangannya itu dikorbankan?

"Hei, ini satu-satunya cara. Siwon sudah pasti akan jatuh cinta dengan Yesung dan ia tidak akan menganggu para Dewa lagi." ucapan Geng membuat Kangin gelisah.

"A-aku akan berpikir, sekarang kau boleh pergi."

Hangeng mengangguk lalu membungkuk dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sedangkan Kangin, mengempaskan dirinya di altar sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Sungguh, ia tidak rela jika para Titan itu ke gunung Olympus, tapi, ia lebih keberatan jika Yesung yang akan dijadikan tameng. Ia sangat menyayangi Yesung, seperti anaknya sendiri. Kebahagiaan Yesung juga kebahagiaannya, jadi ia takut jika suatu saat Yesung harus menikah dengan Siwon dan berakhir menderita.

Baru saja ia akan berdiri, ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk lah,"

Pintu itu perlahan terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Yesung yang tersenyum. Kangin terkejut lalu tersenyum senang, "Kemari, duduk bersama ku." ajak Kangin.

Yesung langsung berlari menuju altar Kangin yang tinggi, ia sempat kesusahan menaikki tangganya, karena badannya yang kecil agak sulit untuk mencapai ketinggiannya.

Kangin membantunya naik dan segera memangku Yesung di pangkuannya. Di rengkuhnya tubuh Yesung yang kecil itu, sekan tidak ingin Yesung pergi.

Yesung, yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam, dia seakan mengerti dengan suasana hati Kangin saat ini. Dewa yang sudah dianggap nya ayah itu selalu menunjukkan perasaannya pada Yesung, tapi tertutup jika bersama dewa lain.

"Apa kau sedang sedih?"

Kangin tersenyum kecut, mengapa dengan mudahnya Yesung bisa mengetahui suasana hatinya?

"Kau ini... selalu saja," Kangin mengacak rambut merah Yesung dengan lembut, ia tersenyum karena perasaannya sedikit ringan setelah bersama Yesung.

Yesung tertawa kecil tapi langsung terhenti melihat tungku berair jernih di hadapannya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya pada Kangin.

Kangin menoleh pada hal yang menarik perhatian Yesung, "Ah itu... tungku untuk memantau manusia dibumi."

"Manusia?"

"Ya, makhluk yang tinggal di bumi itu namanya Manusia." jawab Kangin

"Mengapa harus di pantau, bukankah sudah ada Tuhan yang memantau mereka?" tanya Yesung tidak mengerti.

"Um, aku hanya berinisiatif sendiri. _Because God must be so lonely, to be the only one who's holy_. Lagipula aku hanya ingin melihat saja, tidak mengurusi urusan mereka." ucap Kangin membuat sosok didepannya mengangguk kecil

Mata Yesung terpaku pada gambar berjalan dalam tungku itu, membuat rasa penasarannya meluap.

"Seperti apa mereka?"

Kangin mencoba mengingat sosok Manusia, dan tiba-tiba tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Ka-kau..."

Yesung berdiri dan menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa denganku?"

"Kau itu... persis sekali seperti manusia,"

Yesung tertegun, "Jadi... aku ini manusia?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu. Kau hanya sama seperti mereka."

Yesung mulai bepikir untuk mengetahui jati diri yang sebenarnya, setelah sekian malam mencoba mencari tahu makhluk apakah dirinya dan sekarang terjawab dengan mudahnya.

Ia mungkin adalah manusia, dan ia tidak seharusnya disini. Tempatnya itu bumi.

Dengan tekad dan tujuan yang sudah mantap, Yesung menatap Kangin. "Maukah kau mendengarkan permintaan egoisku ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

.

.

* * *

"Argh!" terdengar keluhan seorang namja tampan yang sedang mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sangat kesal pada rekan kerjanya yang pulang meninggalkan beberapa kerjaan yang menumpuk.

Namja tampan itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, rasa kantuknya sudah tidak dapat di tolelir lagi sepertinya.

"Kibum-ah, Sebaiknya kau pulang, ini sudah sangat larut," sebuah suara berkata, membuatnya terlonjak.

"Jihyun-ah! kau benar-benar mengagetkanku" ucap namja tampan yang ternyata bernama Kibum itu.

Jihyun hanya terkikik geli lalu berjalan kearah Kibum yang sedang merapikan barang-barangnya. Yeoja cantik itu meletakkan kopi di meja atasannya dan duduk dikursi kosong dalam ruangan itu.

"Terima kasih, kau memang asisten yang pengertian," Kibum segera meniupi kopi panasnya dan sesekali menyesapnya.

Jihyun melirik jam tangannya lalu menatap Kibum lagi, "Pulanglah, sudah malam."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? kau ini yeoja, kenapa malah mengingatkanku? dasar aneh!"

Jihyun tertawa kecil menanggapi Kibum, "Kau tahu sendiri rumahku sangat dekat dari sini. Lima menit mungkin sudah sampai,"

Kibum mengangguk lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan memakai jasnya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa!" balas Jihyun sebelum Kibum menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

* * *

TING!

Suara lift itu berdenting, bersamaan dengan terbukannya pintu lift. Kibum langsung keluar dan berjalan menuju kamar apartemennya, rasa lelah diseluruh tubuhnya tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

Memang sulit menjadi Pengusaha di umur nya yang masih sangat muda itu. Tapi kesuksesan tidak membuatnya berhenti, bahkan ia semakin mendalami pekerjaannya itu.

Kibum jadi teringat oleh kencan buta yang direncanakan oleh sahabatnya, karena dirinya belum memiliki kekasih sekalipun.

Tunggu. Seorang Kim Kibum, yang tampan, kaya, dan mapan itu tidak mempunyai kekasih? Dunia pasti bercanda. Bukankah zaman sekarang para Pengusaha sudah memiliki banyak simpanan?

Tapi tidak untuk Kibum.

Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka bersenang-senang, juga tergolong orang yang pendiam. Ia hanya bercerita kepada Jihyun dan orang yang ia anggap sangat dekat dengannya. Sangat tertutup? Ya, begitulah intinya.

.

Ia berjalan lurus sambil berkutik dengan ponselnya. Saat dirasanya sudah sampai di depan kamar, buru-buru ia memasukkan ponselnya.

"AH!" pekiknya kaget melihat seorang namja bersandar didepan pintu apartemennya.

Kibum dengan langkah perlahan mendekati namja yang sepertinya tertidur itu sambil berjongkok.

Ia mulai berpikir siapa namja itu, apa ia mengenalnya, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lain. Kibum mulai melihat penampilan sosok itu.

'Pastinya bukan gelandangan, ia sangat bersih dan ... cantik,'

Tangannya berjalan ke pundak namja itu, tapi terhenti karena tidak tega membangunkannya.

'Ah bagaimana dia bisa masuk kedalam apartemen ini? bukankah keamanan disini sangat ketat?'

Kibum menghela nafas berat saat melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 11.50. Rasa penat dan lelahnya tidak sanggup untuk membentak atau memarahi namja asing ini, tapi setidaknya ia harus membangunkannya!

"H-hei, kau, bangunlah!" panggil Kibum sambil menepuk pelan tangan namja asing itu.

Tidak ada respon. Tidak ada gerakan sama sekali.

Kibum menghela nafas, 'Apa namja ini mati?'

"Yah, ireona!" Panggilnya lagi sedikit keras.

Hening.

Kibum mendecak kesal. Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini? dia bukanlah orang yang kejam jadi ia tidak tega untuk menyeret namja ini keluar apartemen.

'Haruskah aku membawanya kedalam? mungkin dia pingsan,' Sambil mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, ia mulai membungkuk dan dan menggendong namja itu.

Kibum sempat bingung karena namja itu sangat ringan dan aroma tubuhnya sangat menenangkan. Tapi buru-buru ia menyingkirkan pikiran aneh itu dan segera menekan kode pada pintu apartemen nya.

PIIK

CKLEKK

Segera ia masuk dan merebahkan namja yang digendongnya ke sofa empuk di ruang tamu. Kibum lalu menatap namja yang terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya itu dan merasakan hatinya sedikit hangat.

'Sebenarnya dia itu datang dari mana? Tersesat kah?' pikir Kibum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah namja itu lebih seksama.

'Kau begitu manis. Bukalah matamu, aku ingin melihatnya,' Apa-apaan ini Kim Kibum? namja itu baru saja kau temui beberapa menit yang lalu dan wajahnya telah menjadi candu bagimu? Konyol.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa aneh dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri. "Ini pasti karena aku mengantuk!" gumamnya mencoba mengabaikan pesona namja asing itu sejenak.

"Lebih baik aku tidur." Membalikkan badannya, ia segera menuju kamar untuk tidur dan berusaha melupakan keanehan hari ini.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Kisung pertama ku nih... aneh kan ya? bagi yang ga suka cerita ini karena ide cerita nya sangatlah aneh dan asing. well, mianhe.**

**OH buat Magieapril maaf ya eon hasilnya ga memuaskan! ;A;**

**.**

**Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa cerita nya lain dari cerita originalnya Pandora. karena seperti nama judulnya, 'Diaforetikes Pandora' yang artinya DIfferent Pandora. jadi author coba ngubah alur cerita pandora tersebut. Aneh? udah kubilangkan jangan dibaca =_=**

**.**

**Trus disini blom ada Kisung momentnya karena sengaja liat respon readers buat lanjutin fic ini. So...**

**TBC or DELETE?**

.

**Don't forget to RnR ~ thank you so much! :***


	2. Radiated

CHAPTER 2.

.

A/N: Update yang memakan waktu sangat lama, bukan?

.

Let's read then!

* * *

Kibum terbangun. Bukan karena alarm nya yang dua jam lalu berbunyi lalu mati secara terus-menerus, tapi entah rasanya tidur 9 jam membuat badannya sakit karena terlalu lama berbaring di ranjang.

Ia berjalan gontai menuju dapur , dalam pikirannya hanya muncul sereal untuk pengganjal perut. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, ia menuangkan sereal cornflakes dan juga susu Pauls ke dalam mangkuknya.

"Hoahm.." uap nya. Padahal ia merasa sudah cukup istirahat, tapi masih saja menguap kelelahan.

Kibum menyeret kursi di meja makan, mendudukinya lalu mulai menyendoki serealnya. Matanya belum 100% terbuka, sesekali terdiam untuk mengembalikan alam sadarnya.

Baru suapan kelima, tenggorokkan mengerjainya. Ia tersedak dan buru-buru mengambil air putih yang sudah ia sediakan di meja makan itu.

GLUP GLUP—BRUSHHH

Kibum menyemburkan air yang belum sempat ia telan karena tidak sengaja melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Ia melongo, otaknya seperti sedang memproses kejadian yang ia sempat lupakan sebelumnya. Gelas yang tadinya ia pegang, merosot begitu saja.

Ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting disini. Bukankah begitu?

Ya, tentu saja ia melupakan Namja cantik itu.

Kini Kibum dan namja cantik itu saling bertukar pandang. Tidak bersuara, hanya saling menatap. Well, tidak bisa dikatakan 'keduanya' terpesona karena sejujurnya hanya Kibum yang merasakan hal itu.

Salahkan kedua matanya karena tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan dari namja itu. Sepertinya permintaannya tadi malam untuk melihat manik indah itu terkabul. Kibum ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu, tapi seluruh tubuhnya rasanya seperti baru saja terkena sihir Medusa. Ia Mematung.

Namja cantik itu lah yang terlebih dahulu mengalihkan pandangannya. Jika kalian berpikir ia malu, kalian salah besar. Namja itu sedang bingung. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Kibum, yang ternyata masih belum melepas pandangannya dari namja cantik itu.

"Umm, halo!" sapanya sambil tersenyum, tapi senyum itu segera hilang saat melihat Kibum tidak juga merespon sapaannya. Ya, dia masih saja melongo.

Namja manis itu menjadi khawatir, ia berpikir apa ia mengagetkan namja tampan ini? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya karenanya? Oh Tidak…

"Hiks," isakan kecil lolos dari bibir namja manis itu. Ia takut. Benar-benar terbaca dari raut mukannya yang cemas dengan keadaan Kibum yang masih saja mematung.

Isakannya semakin lama semakin keras, dan AKHIRNYA karena hal itu, Kibum tersadar.

Manik Kibum mencelos melihat sosok didepannya menangis. Bukannya ia bisu, tapi mulutnya hanya bisa terbuka, lalu tertutup lagi seperti ikan yang tersesat di daratan.

"Maaf… maafkan aku, kau pasti kaget!" racau si Namja manis masih dengan isakannya.

Akhirnya, Kibum telah sadar sepenuhnya dari radiasi yang membelenggunya. Radiasi kantuk, dan juga radiasi pesona namja di depannya ini.

"A-ah.." Kibum mendesah, sungguh awal yang sulit untuk berkata-kata. Rasanya otaknya berhenti setiap kali matanya bertemu dengan mata indah itu. Memang terdengar berlebihan, tapi reaksi orang lain mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

Sosok manis itu mengira Kibum kesakitan, ia kembali menangis lagi. Kibum menjadi salah tingkah, ia memang paling tidak bisa menghadapi air mata.

"U-uljima.. ini bu-bukan salahmu.." Perlukah seorang Kim Kibum diberi sorakkan kemenangan karena akhirnya bisa berbicara sekarang? Well, mungkin tidak perlu. Ia sendiri masih merasakan dirinya setengah terhipnotis oleh sosok itu.

Tangannya yang masih menggantung perlahan berpindah mengusap surai si namja manis, membuat yang diusap berhenti menangis. Entahlah, sentuhan Kibum yang sangat lembut itu membuatnya merasa seperti setangkai dandelion.

Namja cantik itu memandang Kibum sambil mengerjapkan matanya, membawa Kibum sekali lagi masuk dalam pesonanya.

"Benarkah?" lirihnya.

Kibum menghentikan usapannya dan buru-buru menarik tangannya kembali. See? Dia bahkan tidak sadar apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

.

.

* * *

Keramaian melanda negeri Theos.

Pagi yang seharusnya indah menjadi suram karena hilangnya sosok Yesung, si Pandora. Terlebih lagi Sungmin, mood nya sangat buruk setelah mendengar kabar itu.

Kangin terlihat tenang, tentu saja. Bukankah ia yang mengetahui segalanya? Sedangkan Hangeng, ia melirik Kangin dengan tatapan sengit, seakan telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi disini.

Para dewa lain masih saja menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi pada patung hidup Sungmin itu. Sebagian diantaranya mendengar kabar bahwa nasibnya sama seperti Pandora sebelumnya, berakhir ditangan seorang Titan. Tetapi sisanya tidak setuju, mereka yakin Yesung ada di sebuah tempat karena para Titan masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu bukan?" Kangin mengatupkan bibirnya, ia lupa kalau diantara semua dewa, hanya Leeteuk yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Ia menoleh pada Leeteuk dan meringis. Istrinya memutar kedua matanya bosan, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Jangan membuat Sungmin seperti itu. Secara tidak langsung Kau menyiksanya. Lebih baik kau beritahukan sekarang,"

Kangin menghela nafas, memang seharusnya hal ini tidak ia sembunyikan. Semua berhak tau, terutama Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku akan berbicara padanya," ucap Kangin membuat Leeteuk tersenyum. Kangin segera beranjak dari altarnya, berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang terlihat melamun.

"Ming," Panggilnya membuat Sungmin tersadar. Ia mendongak dan menemukan ayahnya berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Kenapa Ayah?"

Kangin menengok kekiri-kekanan, lalu berbisik pada telinga Sungmin, "Ikuti aku, ada yang ingin kubicarakan,"

Alis Sungmin mengeryit, nada bicara sang Zeus terdengar serius sekali. Mau tidak mau ia mengangguk mengikuti Kangin yang berjalan didepannya. Mereka berhenti di sebuah lorong yang panjang dan sepi. Kangin segera menatap Sungmin serius.

"Yesung…"

"Ada apa dengan Yesung?" seru Sungmin membuat Kangin mendesis untuk mendiamkan Sungmin. Ia meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir seraya memberitahu agar tidak berisik.

"Dengarkan dulu!" Sungmin mengangguk ragu karena bentakkan kecil Ayahnya.

Kangin kembali menoleh ke segala arah untuk melihat situasi, lalu menghela nafas.

"Yesung, dia memintaku untuk mengirimnya ke bumi." Ucap Kangin membuat mata Sungmin terbelalak.

"APA?! Bumi?!"

Kali ini Kangin tidak melarang Sungmin berteriak. Ia mengerti anaknya ini sangat terkejut. Sedangkan Sungmin menunduk, ia tidak bisa membentak dewa dihadapannya ini, bukan?

Tapi mengapa Kangin tidak memberitahunya lebih dulu? Sungguh, ini hal yang sangat berat karena ini menyangkut Yesung. Mereka berdua sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing, tidak menyadari seseorang telah mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudah kuduga, kau menyembunyikannya!" Kangin dan Sungmin menoleh ke asal suara, terkejut melihat Hangeng telah berdiri disamping mereka.

Belum sempat Kangin merespon, Hangeng melempar tatapan kesal padanya. "Ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Kau itu salah melangkah!"

"Aku hanya mengabulkan permintaannya! Apa salahnya?" Elak Kangin.

"Jelas salah! Kau tidak tahu aku sudah membuat persetujuan dengan Siwon!"

Kini giliran Kangin yang tersulut amarah, "Kenapa kau bertindak gegabah, Geng?!"

"Ini demi kebaikan kita!"

"Sama sekali tidak membaik! Siwon pasti ikut mencari Yesung sekarang! Bagaimana kalau ia membawanya secara tiba-tiba? Yesung pasti ketakutan karena ia belum mengenal Siwon!"

"Jika kau tidak membiarkannya pergi, itu semua tidak akan terjadi!"

"CUKUP!" lerai Sungmin. Dewa manis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan menatap kedua Dewa itu dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Tidak seharusnya kalian bersikap seperti ini," ucap Sungmin menghela nafas. Ia memandang sedih keduanya lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

Kibum menatap namja cantik didepannya ini dengan kaku. Jelas saja, cara meminum teh saja seperti bangsawan! Kibum yakin ia berasal dari lingkungan yang luar biasa.

"Jadi… namamu Yesung?"

Namja cantik bernama Yesung itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari cangkir teh yang dipegangnya lalu mengangguk. "Aku juga sudah menghapal namamu. Kim Kibum. Kim Kibum. Kim Kibum."

"Kibum saja," sela Kibum tersenyum kecil. Yesung pun ikut tersenyum, lalu kembali menyesap tehnya dengan anggun.

Kibum memperhatikan penampilan Yesung, alisnya berkerut heran. Ia yakin kemarin saat menggendong Yesung masuk kedalam apartemen nya, pakaian Yesung masih berwarna putih dengan desain yang aneh. Tapi kenapa sekarang…

"Dari mana kau dapatkan pakaian itu?" Tanyanya terjaga.

"Ah, ini?" Yesung menunduk untuk melihat baju yang ia pakai. Lalu tersenyum manis pada Kibum. "Aku baru saja menjahitnya! Bagus tidak?"

Kibum memiringkan kepalanya bingung, masih ada yang mengganjal dihatinya. Bahan dari baju yang Yesung pakai rasanya tidak asing baginya.

Kibum mencoba mengabaikan perasaan aneh itu dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela besar di ruangan itu, dan menyadari kalau kain tirai itu terpotong, lalu kembali memandang Yesung.

Tunggu.

Tirai terpotong!

Kibum menoleh cepat pada tirai yang bentuknya sudah mengenaskan itu dan reflek berdiri sambil terperangah.

Sesuatu seperti menghantam kepalanya dan membuatnya sadar. Bahan baju yang kini Yesung kenakan adalah…. Kain Tavetta dari tirai kesayangan Jihyun. Oh tidak.

Yesung memandang Kibum bingung. Sepertinya namja itu senang sekali mematung seperti itu!

"Kibum?"

Kibum menoleh, tatapannya seperti menerawang, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Sepertinya belum sepenuhnya sadar. Namja tampan itu berjalan kearah tirai menyedihkan itu dan menggenggam pada pinggiran yang masih tersisa pada si tirai.

Kibum menghela nafas. Ia melirik Yesung yang masih tersenyum dengan indahnya, lalu menunduk menghela nafas lagi. Ia tidak bisa marah, tentu saja. Karena kelemahannya pada air mata. Apalagi itu adalah air mata Yesung!

Tapi… bagaimana nasib tirai ini? Juga nasib Kibum yang akan segera berakhir ditangan Jihyun?

"Kibum? Kau marah ya karena aku memakai kain itu?" Tanya Yesung tiba-tiba. Kalian bisa bayangkan ekspresinya sekarang. Mata yang berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang cemberut seperti itu lebih mirip anak anjing yang tersesat.

Kibum yang menangkap ekspresi tersebut meneguk ludah. _Kenapa aku bisa selemah ini?!_ Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Tidak. Sungguh. Aku tidak marah," ucap Kibum hati-hati.

Yesung kembali tersenyum senang, membuat Kibum menyadari sesuatu.

"Yesung-ah, kenapa tadi malam kau bisa ada disini?" Tanyanya.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya, tampaknya sedang berpikir. "Jujur, aku juga tidak tahu. Hari itu aku masih berada di negeri Theos, tapi tiba-tiba aku tidak sadarkan diri!"

Kibum mengeryit bingung mendengar kata-kata asing itu, "Theos? Korea bagian mana itu?"

Kini giliran Yesung terdiam. Ia bukannya tidak mau menjawab, hanya saja ia tidak bisa. Ia juga tidak tahu. Pikirannya seperti tersesat entah kemana. Bukannya ia lupa tempat asalnya, tapi ia tidak bisa menjelaskan pada Kibum. Bukankah dia kesini untuk mencari tahu?

"Kibum. Menurutmu… Apa aku ini seorang manusia?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kibum sebelumnya, Yesung malah balik bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang ajaib (bagi Kibum).

Namja tampan itu hanya bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ada yang aneh pada namja manis ini. Tentu saja! Manusia normal mana yang bertanya apakah dia seorang manusia atau tidak? Kibum tidak habis pikir mengapa dalam satu hari namja ini bisa membuatnya terheran-heran.

"Te-tentu saja Yesung. Memang nya kau makhluk apa?" Kibum tertawa kecil meski terdengar dipaksakan. Tapi setelah ia menyadari ekspresi sedih Yesung, ia kembali mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. "Jadi… kapan aku bisa mengantarmu pulang?" Alihnya.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang!" tolak Yesung lalu berjalan ke dapur, yang Kibum tidak tahu akan melakukan apa. Ah sepertinya Kibum akan mencoba lebih mengerti namja itu nantinya. Saat ini dia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Beep Beep

Kibum tersentak dengan getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya. Dari suaranya, ia tahu itu pemberitahuan email. Ia segera menggeser layar ponselnya dan mengecek email masuk itu.

Dibacanya email singkat itu lalu mendecih pelan.

"Sial. Ini hari minggu tapi mengapa masih saja aku di beri pekerjaan?" gumamnya jengkel. Ia segera menyentuh-nyentuh tombol pada ponselnya untuk membalas email itu dengan hati dongkol.

Rekan kerjannya memang senang sekali menyiksa dirinya dan mungkin saja akan berbahagia jika dia mati muda karena kelelahan. Tapi percuma saja dia menggerutu, toh pada akhirnya dia lebih memilih loyalitasnya dalam bekerja.

Sekali lagi ia sadar, ia melupakan sesuatu bukan?

Lagi-lagi soal Yesung. Ia tidak mungkin membawanya ke Kantor—apalagi meninggalkannya sendirian disini. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan? Yesung adalah tanggung jawabnya sekarang.

Tunggu.

Sejak kapan ia memutuskan Yesung adalah tanggung jawabnya? Bukankah mereka baru saja bertemu? Sepertinya Yesung membawa sesuatu dalam dirinya, yang dapat membuat seorang Kim Kibum mengakui hal-hal seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum. Sepertinya ia telah menemukan solusi tepat agar ia dapat meninggalkan Yesung hari ini.

.

.

* * *

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sahut Kibum mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Tanpa melihat monitor, ia sudah bisa menebak itu Jihyun. Kibum berlari kecil ke arah pintu dan membukanya, yang ternyata dibalas amukan oleh yeoja cantik itu.

Jihyun segera menerobos masuk sambil uring-uringan,"Kau tahu, aku membatalkan kencanku dengan Hyunsik hari ini karena kau meneleponku! Tanpa alasan yang jelas!"

Kibum meringis dan hanya bisa menatap punggung Jihyun pasrah karena yeoja itu terus saja melenggang masuk tanpa memedulikan penjelasan Kibum.

"Mengapa kau meminta tolong padaku hari ini? Apa ada –OMO!" Pertanyaan Jihyun terpotong, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak terkejut saat melihat tirai kesayanganmu berlubang? Anehnya, lubang itu berbentuk pola-pola baju. Sangat merusak pemandangan.

Kibum memejamkan matanya. Merutuki kebodohannya. Mengapa tadi ia tidak melepasnya saja dan berkata pada Jihyun kalau tirai itu sedang di Laundry? Cerdasnya, ia baru menyadari sekarang.

Jihyun berbalik menatap tajam Kibum yang telah membuka matanya, "APA INI?!"

Kibum meneguk ludahnya gugup, "Aku bisa jelaskan ini Jihyun-ah,"

"Kuharap kali ini masuk akal," Jawab Jihyun menatap Kibum bosan. Menurutnya setiap Kibum berbohong pasti alasannya tidak masuk akal. Oh ayolah! Mereka berteman sudah sangat lama, tentu saja Jihyun bisa dengan mudahnya menebak Kibum.

Kibum memandang Jihyun dengan tatapan minta maaf, Tapi sebelum ia berkata apapun, mereka tidak menyadari seorang namja manis menghampiri mereka.

"Kibum? Dia siapa?" Reflek Jihyun dan Kibum menoleh ke asal suara merdu itu. Mata Jihyun melebar melihat sosok manis tersebut, tapi langsung menoleh pada Kibum. Ia menatap kedua namja itu bergantian dengan segala pertanyaan dalam kepalanya. Pasti dia sangat _shock_.

.

.

* * *

Alis Kibum mengeryit aneh sambil memandang kedua manusia di seberangnya dengan tatapan heran. Ia yakin 10 menit yang lalu Jihyun masih dikelilingi awan hitam diatasnya, tapi lihat dirinya sekarang! Wajahnya seperti baru saja mendapat kupon belanja senilai 500 ribu won! Dan anehnya, ia berubah seperti itu karena bertemu Yesung! Sungguh, Kibum tak habis pikir, apa yang namja itu miliki dalam dirinya bisa membuat orang lain merasa bahagia didekatnya?

"Aigo~ Kibum-ah! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kau punya namjachingu secantik dan semanis ini!" pekik Jihyun sambil mencubiti pipi Yesung.

Kibum tersedak karenanya, "Ma-maaf?"

Jihyun melepaskan tangannya dari Yesung dan menghela nafas, "Jangan pura-pura bodoh Kibum. Dia namjachingumu kan? Oh, dan seharusnya aku marah saat ini, karena kau merahasiakan hal ini dariku!"

Kibum hanya mendecak pasrah, kesalahpahaman ini membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Namjachingu?" Jihyun dan Kibum kembali menoleh kearah Yesung yang kebingungan dengan kata yang diucapkan Jihyun.

"Jihyun-ah! Kau salah paham! Dia itu bukan namjachinguku! Kami baru saja bertemu!" Cela Kibum berusaha mengetuk pikiran Jihyun dengan kalimatnya. Lalu wajahnya beralih ke Yesung,"Sungguh, Yesung ini hanya kesalahpahaman bukan?"

Jihyun hanya mengangguk kecil, sedangkan Yesung masih terlihat bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Bukan begitu Kibum, aku… tidak mengerti maksud dari 'namjachingu'" jawab Yesung dengan tampang polosnya.

Jihyun dan Kibum saling menatap, lalu tertawa bersamaan.

"_Seriously_ Yesung, kau ini tinggal dibumi bagian mana? Kau kan orang korea, masa 'namjachingu' saja tidak tahu?" ucap Jihyun masih saja dengan caranya menahan tawa.

Yesung hanya cemberut sebagai balasan, membuat Jihyun buru-buru mendekatinya lalu mencubit pipinya gemas. "AW!"

"Kau imut sekali Yesung-ah~" godanya lagi.

Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya. Matanya mengkap jam di dinding, lalu teringat tujuan awalnya.

"Jihyun-ah, sebenarnya aku memintamu kesini untuk menjaga Yesung. Karena setelah ini aku harus segera ke Kantor,"

Wajah Jihyun menjadi cerah ketika mendapat tugas itu dari Kibum, reflek ia memeluk Yesung. "Dengan senang hati Kibum~! Eh, tapi tunggu, apa gajiku diberi bonus?"

Kibum memutar bola matanya lalu mendengus, "Yah, terselah kau lah."

Jihyun lagi-lagi memekik senang. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak senang diberi bonus dengan pekerjaan mudah seperti ini?

"Hm, Kibum, kenapa kau menyuruhku menjaga Yesung? padahal kalian kan baru bertemu? Jangan-jangan… kau…" goda Jihyun dengan tatapan mengerling.

Kibum mendapati dirinya salah tingkah. Benar saja, mengapa ia menyuruh orang untuk Yesung? Bukankah Yesung adalah orang asing? Ah, mungkin saja karena dia merasa… kasihan. Ya, Yesung seperti tersesat baginya, jadi… ia memang perlu diawasi. Bukankah begitu?

Atau… tidak?

"Sudahlah Jihyun, _stop this nonsense_. Aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya. Ah, mungkin seorang Kibum hanya ingin menghindari pertanyaan itu.

.

.

* * *

"Lalu bagaimana? Kita harus menjemput Yesung?"

"Entahlah,"

"Kita harus segera menemukannya dan menyerahkannya pada Siwon!" ucap Hangeng pada para Dewa yang tampak bingung dengan masalah Yesung.

Kini mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sang Zeus, yang hanya duduk terlihat tenang tapi sebenarnya sedang berpikir.

"Kangin, bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tanya Heechul. Semua terdiam memandang Kangin, menunggu keputusan akhir dewa itu.

"Yang jelas, aku tidak setuju untuk menjemputnya. Dia yang memintaku untuk tinggal dibumi, karena memang kita tidak bisa menutupinya lagi. Cepat atau lambat dia tahu kalau dirinya adalah seorang manusia. Dia cerdas, bisa membedakan. Dia juga bisa menentukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Bukankah kita ikut senang jika ia menemukan kebahagiaan dengan jalannya sendiri?"

Semua dewa mengangguk setuju atas apa yang dikatakan Kangin, kecuali dewa yang sejak awal tidak suka dengan cara Kangin.

"Apa kau tidak salah? Dia hanya satu, sedangkan kami banyak. Mengapa kau hanya mementingkan dia dari pada kami?!"

"Geng, aku tahu kau tidak suka keputusanku. Tapi kau salah. Siapapun yang telah menjadi penduduk di negeri ini, akan selalu kujaga. Tidak hanya Yesung saja. Tapi, dia kan pernah menjadi bagian dari kita semua, jadi apa salahnya melindunginya?" Para dewa kembali mengangguk, membuat Hangeng merasa disudutkan.

Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan cara berpikir dewa itu. Sebenarnya Hangeng membela siapa? Mengapa ia terlihat tidak suka pada Yesung? Padahal namja manis itu adalah makhluk yang polos dan tidak bersalah.

_Tapi jangan lupakan fakta bahwa orang baik selalu banyak musuhnya._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

**_A/N: Chap yang pendek! sudah kuduga ... wkwkwk_**

**_Aku update ini Karena para readers yang rajin nagihin -_-_**

**_terutama r3diavolo89 dan Magieapril ! Thanks a lot unniers. Kalian ga lelah ya jadi rentenir ff :p_**

**_._**

**_Termakasih buat semua reviewers! Tanpa kalianff ku gak ada apa-apanya ~_**

**_._**

**_Aku butuh RnR kalian untuk kelangsungan ff ku, oke? Tolong ya *Melo eyes*_**

* * *

_Facebook: Cintya Cinnynese_

_Twitter: cinnynese_


End file.
